Bonus Pack 9
Bonus Pack 9 'Taking Land' Subject: Sword In bonus pack 8, we talked about the land concepts. But... what should we do to take land away from the enemy? All you have to do is get closer without being hit. So, you want to get close until they try to block you, then you go back. During a volley, if the opponent backs away too much, you actually have an opportunity to walk forwards and take land without risking yourself. Now, don't confuse this for the volley itself. There is a certain amount of land that gets exchanged no matter what. It's when a player goes the slightest bit further away from this amount, when land can actually be taken. Should we call this a "land opening"? I don't know. Now, if you can't effectively block your land, it won't matter anyways. Many of you are probably thinking that this isn't very relevent, which will bring me to another topic later in this bonus pack. 'Health Rotation' Subject: Team fights of any kind When Time required to heal fully < Time required to re-attain position after death Then Allow injured players to heal, allowing the health ones to fight out where they can be hurt When the time to heal is greater, then do not use health rotation. 'Aguila' Subject: Sword Control: Mouselock Attribute: Speed MOVEMENT: Keep your right side facing the enemy, and walk around the enemy clockwise. When I say walk around them, I don't mean turn dramatically. You want your turning to be moderated so that you can keep your right facing them without getting hurt. Do not break any of the rules in the Volley system when doing so. If going that way is impossible, or would lead to too much danger, then you can use S to back away. ATTACK: Double click, and use your mouse to swing right. Immediately swing back to the left(to get back to your starting position). Feel free to make your own edits, or whatever, as this adaptation is fairly new. As far as I've seen, it works decently well(and it feels like the original style). Then again, I spent a very long time using Eagle style. So I'm already accustomed to the feel of it. Use your own discernment on this one. But then again again, I still like Dragon Nexus more. 'Chop-Trip' Subject: Sword This strategy has always amused me. I didn't really look into it until recently. When your opponent it hit right between the legs, their arms go up, preventing them from attacking. Normal lunging cannot achieve this. The techniques listed below can use this mechanic to their advantage: Single clicking Ghost Blade(On rare occasion) Lighting Style/Gatling Slice Chop/Chop variants To be realistic, it's very hard to use at a competitive level, yet I sometimes see people using it. Use your own discernment with this. 'Weighted Slash' Subject: Sword This allows low hat weights to have a more "normal" lunge. To do this... Jump, and use your lunge to descend onto the ground. You time the lunge so that the velocity of you walling exceeds the amount of which the lunge brings you up, and you have to be near the ground when the lunge actually starts. The end result, when done correctly, is to land on the ground and have a normal-ish lunge that doesn't shoot your arms up. I think it's an excellent addition to Feather, as it adds more versatility and defensive capabilities. Plus it mixes up the timing a bit. 'Chop (New Method)' Subject: Sword The old method of Chop does not work. You can thank Roblox updates for that. However, there is a new way to use the exact same move, but it's a tad harder to use. 1. Hold spacebar, and single click 4 times(do not land). Continue to step 2 or 3. 2. Continue holding spacebar, and jump off a ledge. Continue to step 4. 3. Unselect your sword, then stop jumping. Now, when you're ready, jump off a ledge and select your sword while in the air. 4. Double click when you land. The first couple times it might seem a bit inconvenient, but it's still a really good assassination move that isn't replaced by other moves. 'The 7 Classic Tools' Subject: Classic weaponry That's right. Some popular games, surprisingly, use these old things! Personally, I love this set of tools. Here's my strategic take on it as a whole. Large Spaces: #1 Tool: Superball. Hands down. This thing outranges everything else. Its damage is worthwhile. It can stop rockets, and it can ricochet. It can be paired with the bomb to make a powerful long-range combo. #2 Tool: Slingshot. It simply outcompetes everything other than superball. Rockets, swords, bombs, paintball gun are all inferior. #3 Tool: Rocket. Arguably, the rocket is very easy to stop. But, there is a rarely seen rocket combo that can be effective. Rocket + Trowel. Shoot the rocket, then detonate it in the enemy's face using the trowel instead of letting them have time to dodge. To put some icing on the cake, if the rocket doesn't kill them, the bricks move quickly enough to knock over enemies(1/2 the time, maybe?). #4 Tool: Sword. Even in large spaces, the swords ability to dish out lethal assassinations is useful. This isn't even considering the numerous sword techniques we have in SoS. #5 Tool: Trowel. The trowel has good uses in defending yourself from any weapon. #6 Tool: Bomb. Too difficult to use generally, especially when you can get a fast explosion with a rocket launcher anyways. But, the bomb has its times. Such as rolling it down hills. #7 Tool: Paintball. This thing is a joke. It may be useful in sabotaging places, but in combat it does nothing. Small Spaces #1 Tool: Rocket. The rocket + trowel strategy mentioned above can do wonders in small spaces. #2 Tool: Sword. Uh... #3 Tool: Trowel. The defense of the trowel becomes a whole lot more important when the enemy is close. #4-7 Tool: Everything else. It really doesn't matter at this point. 'Self-Kick Trick' Subject: Sabotage sc/(Any letter) would kick you from the game. I was actually a little sad when this ability to kick yourself was removed. However, Roblox has re-introduced self-kicking in a new form. All you have to do is Alt + F4. So what do you do with this? It's best when you want someone(who isn't too bright) to leave a game. It's quite simple. Do something that impresses them, and when they ask how, you just tell them "You have to press alt + F4...something else in to make it less obvious" So here's an example of something I might say. "Walk up to the largest statue, then select the sword tool. Lastly, press alt + F4 and you get the ability/weapon" 'Pseudo-Fighting' Subject: Sword For those of you who don't know, pseudo means fake. Why would you want to fake swordfight? I've found it to be a neccesity in pro SFing communities, as many will not allow you to run away for an extended amount of time without disqualifying you. (This makes healing annoying) But if you can make it look like you're fighting, the referee won't know the difference. I'm curious to know whether other SFers have picked up on this... To do it, you'll have to be first familiar with the Volley System. 1. Lunge at your enemy, but retract a bit more quickly than usual to avoid getting in harm's way. 2. When the enemy comes at you, move back to dodge, then push them back during their opening. 3. Repeat steps 1-2 until you've healed to a satisfactory amount. Unless you're perfect, which I doubt you are, you will lose land gradually as you do this(If it's against a pro at least). And that's a trade-off you'll need to make whether running, or pseudo-fighting. 'FPS Throttle' Subject: N/A This will increase your movement speed in all games. Just follow these simple instructions. Roblox Studio -> Tools -> Settings -> Task Scheduler(on left) -> SleepAdjustMethod -> Change to LastSample I suspect that Roblox will eventually remove this feature. So you might as well enjoy it while it lasts. For any type of combat, this will be beneficial. No exeptions. Personally, I'd be ok with this spreading all over Roblox. It'd certainly make swordfighting more fast-paced.